


[Art] Eloquent

by KrisRix



Series: Fanart [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Comic, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, NSFW Art, Post-Coital, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisRix/pseuds/KrisRix
Summary: For the truly prolific and incredibleSharing-a-room-with-an-open-fire! 🖤I was lucky enough to be their Exchange recipient last time, so I'm super happy to get to return the favour this go around!!I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fanart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840333
Comments: 22
Kudos: 331
Collections: Carry On Fall Exchange 2020





	[Art] Eloquent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/gifts).



> For the truly prolific and incredible [Sharing-a-room-with-an-open-fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/)! 🖤  
> I was lucky enough to be their Exchange recipient last time, so I'm super happy to get to return the favour this go around!!  
> I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts provided were: SnowBaz hand holding, kiss or nsfw


End file.
